Whitebeard's Legacy
by Fafnir The Midnight Dragon
Summary: Fafnir is a young assassin for Whitebeard, traveling all around the world for jobs, and while he is out on one job he gets a strange note from Whitebeard saying that they should meet, but when he get's there, instead of Whitebeard, he finds a small girl who gives him horrible news...(T for violence)
1. Fafnir's Prologue

Hello and welcome to our story! Disclaimer: We don't own any of the One Piece things except our own Characters.

**Fafnir's POV**

I breathed in the evening air deeply in anticipation as I walked toward the assigned meeting place. Almost 2 full years have passed since I have seen him. Whitebeard, a giant of a man that makes my 6' 10" look small. He was more of a father figure to me that a captain, having taken me in when I was an orphan, stranded on a life raft, afloat for days. I had served him faithfully until I hit my teenage years, and became discontented and rebellious. I ran away, striking out on my own. Now I laugh at myself and what a foolish boy I really was. Now I am a hunter for Whitebeard. I chase down rebellious crew members and anybody else he wants me to find. I break out of my reverie as I close in on the arranged meeting place. I don't know why he wanted to meet me here, but I came without question. Why wouldn't I? He had been very cryptic about our meeting together also. I pulled out the message he sent me and read it over.

"Dear Fafnir,

I am writing to you with the utmost urgency. You must come to Seabody immediately! I will be expecting you on the south side in exactly one month!

Whitebeard."

I knew what he was talking about when he said the south side. It was a place he took me when I was a boy. It is a large cavern underneath the archipelago. I was just inside the entrance to the cave when I heard a strange noise coming from deeper inside. I became wary and drew my knives, Deimos and Phobos, as I drew nearer, and as I drew closer I saw that a girl, a little older than me, sitting next to a rock, crying. That crying was the strange noise I had heard earlier. I put away my knives and walked loser,

"Why are you crying?" I asked the girl and she sat straight up and looked at me, fear in her eyes. I suppose the way I looked didn't help anything, as a 6' 10" tall giant dressed in black, and my frame wasn't exactly the friendliest thing on the planet. I got a good look at the girl now that she was looking at me. She was small, well, small compared to me anyway. With dazzling blue eyes, that sparkled like the ocean, and beautiful ebony hair, she was striking. I also saw that she had a Whitebeard Jolly Roger tattooed on the back of her hand. I had a much bigger one on my back. Like Ace's.

"Stay calm, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just looking for Whitebeard, do you know where he is?" I asked the girl.

She stared at me, open mouthed.

"You...You don't know?" she said between sobs.

"Don't know what?" I asked, getting worried.

"Whitebeard...He's...He's…" She could barely speak because of a new set of sobs. "He's...Dead….."

And that Folks, is the end of the story. For now. Sorry for being random, it's just who I am. Posibillity Maker should be doing her part of the prologue soon! - Fenrir


	2. Artemis' Prologue

**Artemis' POV**

"You're… joking, right?" I asked, giving a small laugh that even I didn't believe, "Because, this isn't funny."

Marco, 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, stared at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry. It happened so suddenly, there was nothing we could do. Whitebeard… is dead." His voice shook while he tried his best to hold back tears.

I couldn't believe it. This isn't happening, this is some sick, twisted joke, right? Whitebeard has always been in my life. Always. And now I hear that he died in the war? This can't be happening, he's THE Whitebeard, for crying out loud! I started to panic, he CAN'T be dead, he just can't!

"You're lying!" I screamed at him, "This is all some cruel joke that you're all playing on me!"

My breathing got quicker as I looked around me. Everyone from Whitebeard's crew were here, on his ship, _our _ship, giving me looks of pity as my knees gave in and dropped on the wooden floorboards of the ship. Marco only stayed quiet, not able to look me in the eyes.

"How could you let this happen?!" I continued to scream at him, "I knew I should have come along! This is all your fault!" I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't help it. All I felt was anger and sadness as tears started to blur my eyes.

My hands turned into fists as I reacted on impulse and lunged at Marco. I managed a punch to his face before I was held back by a fellow crew member. Marco silently touched the bruise I just gave him as I struggled to get free, thrashing my arms and legs around while more tears ran down my face.

"Artemis." Namur, a fishman that I have grown to respect greatly, called my name. I persisted to struggle, mixed emotions blinding me while I continued to scream at Marco.

"Artemis!" Namur shouted at me. I kept blindly trying to attack Marco while I was held back. Namur grabbed my shoulders and screamed at me "Stop acting so selfish and look around you! You're not the only one suffering from this!"

I immediately stopped and took a closer look at everyone's face. It was true that they were giving me looks of pity, but there was something else too, something that I failed to notice. Grief. They were all grieving for Whitebeard's death too, every single one of them.

I was finally released when it was obvious that I had calmed down. After a moment of silence, Marco walked up to me and took a sealed envelope out of his pocket.

"Before we went into battle, the old man gave me this envelope and told me that if anything were to happen to him, then give this to you." He said, not a trace of emotion on his face. I took the envelope without a word, and walked to my room inside the ship, not looking back.

**A few hours later**

"Marco, are you sure you want to talk to her?" Namur asked.

"Yeah," He answered, outside Artemis' door. "We all know that the old man's death was hard to accept. We also knew that it would be especially hard on Artemis."

Namur was silent for a minute before he nodded for Marco to go ahead. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door and called "Artemis?"

There was no answer. Marco and Nemur gave each other confused looks. There would almost always be a response from Artemis, it was in her nature to act on impulse without thinking, and responding when her door was being knocked on wasn't any exception. Marco tried again and still no response.

They both frowned before Marco tried opening the door to find it unlocked. They walked in and was surprised to find no one in the room. They saw the window wide open and a neatly folded letter was left on the desk. They cautiously walked towards the desk to read the letter. Slowly, their eyes widened in shock.

"Oh… my…" Nemur whispered, rereading the note out loud this time.

"Dear Brothers, I'm sorry, but I can't stay in the Whitebeard Pirates anymore, especially now that there's no Whitebeard. I'm leaving to follow the old man's instructions he left for me. I know that this is a selfish thing to do; leaving my family like this all of a sudden. But that's how I've always been, always getting us in trouble because of my selfish acts. Please tell Marco that I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did. I was just frustrated that I couldn't be there for the old man and Ace. Again, I'm very sorry. I couldn't even face you all and tell you this in person. One day, if I get past this deep grief I'm feeling, I'll come back to tell you I'm sorry in person. Sincerely, Artemis." He finished, a tear dropping down his face.

They both stood there for what seemed like an eternity. A strong wind blew inside the room as they stayed like that, sad to have lost another family member.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue, everyone! This is a two author story, so it should be interesting to see how this story goes! Until next time, later!, Possibility-Maker

Hey there, sorry that the stories are out of order, but you can read the prologues in any order. We should be starting the main story soon!-Fenrir


	3. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Artemis' POV

"Whitebeard… he's…. dead…" I croaked out, still unable to believe what I just said.

The boy in front of me seemed taken aback by what I said. Of course he was, if someone told me the same thing, I would have punched that person in the face… Now that I think about it… I did… Anyway, he seemed so surprised by the news, that he stumbled backwards, almost tripping on his own feet.

"What? That can't be true!" He cried, "I received this letter from him! Look!" He brought the letter out of his pocket to show me, but I pushed it away, knowing the full truth behind that letter.

"Yes, and no." I said. When he gave me a puzzled look, I explained, "Whitebeard wrote it, but I sent it." He didn't say anything and I realized that he wanted me to continue. I took a deep breath before I said "When I learned about the old man's… death." I gulped, "Marco gave me a letter that the old man wrote to me."

"What… did it say?" I could tell he didn't want to know the answer.

"That if anything were to happen to him, then find someone named Fafnir, send him the letter that was inside the envelope, and tell you about his death."

"That was it?" He asked.

I shrugged "Aside from some personal stuff that was meant for me… But there was something else that was meant for both of us…"

"What did else did he say?" Fafnir demanded.

I looked him right in the eyes before I said "I'm sorry."

"So that's it. I knew he was going into war with the marines, but I was certain that he would come back alive." His hair covered his eyes as he said this.

I couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling at that moment, but my best guess would have been acceptance. Accepting the fact that Whitebeard had died, the hardest thing that anyone from his crew could do.

"So, what now?" He asked, lifting his head up to look me in the eye.

"What now?" I was surprised by his question.

"What happens to the crew? What's everyone going to do now?"

"Well… I doubt that the crew will disband just like that…" I chose my words carefully, not giving a thought about what would happen until now. "We're all like a family, so we have to take care of each other." I knew how ironic those words seemed coming from me, since I just left the crew, but I continued anyways "The Whitebeard Pirates will go on, but with a different… Captain…"

The words sounded foreign on my tongue. A new Captain? Who was I kidding? I can never accept anyone else but Whitebeard as my Captain!

Fafnir seemed to be thinking the same thing because he said "How could anyone even think that? No one will ever be able to replace Whitebeard." He sighed before he asked me "What about you?"

"Me? I left the crew." I answered, feeling extremely guilty but not regretting what I did.

He stared at me curiously before asking "Why?"

I was a little surprised by this question. I mean, why does it matter to him? I didn't even know him, but I had a very vague memory of seeing him maybe one or two times for the briefest of moments. Still, he was practically a stranger, a stranger that was once part of the Whitebeard Pirates… So when I think about it, he was sort of like a distant cousin in a way…

I snap out of my thoughts that were getting off topic. I look at Fafnir who was waiting patiently for my answer, so I say "Whitebeard was very important to me, in more ways than you think. Staying in the Whitebeard Pirates would have been too painful for me, so I left. There's no one in the world that I would accept as my Captain other than Whitebeard."

I could see Fafnir thinking over my words, then slowly, he nodded his head, satisfied with my answer. "I'm glad that you think that way, so what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm actually not sure." I admitted truthfully, "It's not like I'll be able to live a peaceful life, I'm a pirate with a bounty after all." I slump my shoulders. I should have thought this through, I can't just do whatever I'm going to do, all by myself. Don't get me wrong though, I'm far from weak. If marines came after me, I could beat them up easily. The problem was that I needed a way to get money, food, and shelter. Basically, all the things I needed to actually survive. But I'm not desperate enough to start acting like those scum pirates who kill and steal from innocent people.

"Well, if you have nothing better to do, how about you come with me?" Fafnir asked calmly, like how you would ask what the weather was like.

Of course, I say the first thing that comes to my mind "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to come with me." He repeated.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"In some ways, we think alike. I admired Whitebeard. He was like a father figure to me. There's no way that I could follow anyone other than him. So after hearing you explain why you left, I've made up my mind. I usually like to work alone, but I'll make an exception this time. So how would you like to come with me?" He asked again.

"Like a pirate crew?" I asked suspiciously. If he said yes, I would have answered no right away. A pirate crew meant you had to have a Captain.

Luckily, he didn't say that. He answered "No, nothing like that. Think of it like… a partnership. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. So what do you say?"

He holds out his hand for me to shake. I think about it for a moment before a smile appears on my face. I shake his hand and say "You sir, have yourself a deal. The name's Artemis."

"Fafnir." He says, with a grin on his face.

Well, that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed!, Possibility-Maker

And, by the way, that, was a wonderful chapter! Everyone give a hand to our talented co-writer! -Fenrir


	4. Chapter 2 Proving Grounds

**Hello and welcome! As we have said before, this is a two author story and I am writing this along with Possibility Maker. She is a wonderful author and I encourage you to look at her work! She currently has written Artemis's Prologue and Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of One Piece (But I wish I did) but we do own the characters of our own making.**

* * *

**Fafnir's POV**

As we were shaking hands, I couldn't help but notice how confident she looked. When she made up her mind she kept to it.

"Ok, tell me about yourself, Artemis." I said.

"Uhhhh…" She said, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, if you have a power, what is it, and what are you skills." I asked. "If we are going to be working together, I need to take stock of everything."

"Well, my power is this." She stood up with a evil grin on her face. Needless to say, I braced myself. All of a sudden her hair whipped out in front of her face and I felt a giant push of wind that felt like a punch, but all over my body. I was able to stand up, barely. When I was able to look at her face again, she seemed disappointed.

"That was...unexpected." I said, an idea forming in my head. "Now, to repay the favor...Manifest: Iron Rain!" I smiled. "You might want to cover your head." I saw the puzzled look on her face. I smiled at her again and said, "Manifest: Iron Umbrella!" and a large square iron shield appeared above my head. She finally understood what was going on and looked up. By then it was too late. I had made sure not to drop any on her head but the sight of almost a thousand iron warhammers falling towards you is still a fearsome sight. I put another shield above her just before they hit her. for about 30 seconds all you could hear was the sound of iron on iron.

"Disassemble: No One Left Behind." I waved my arm around and everything disappeared. I looked back at her and saw a look of shock. I smiled at her. "Well, by the look on your face, you're impressed." I said.

She just looked at me open-mouthed. "Ok, now its getting a little weird." This kind of shook her out of her stare, but it was replaced by a look of intense concentration. I could hear her mumble things like, "No way...How…" but it turned to silence as she stared at me. I became a little uncomfortable with the look and thought she was mad at me for scaring her so I started to apologize, "Hey look…"

"Your him!" She burst out, interrupting me. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Whaaaaaa…?" was all I could get out before she started speaking again.

"You're the kid who saved me all those years ago!" I frowned, not quite understanding where she was coming from, but I was starting to remember. "The strange boy in a black cloak whose face I didn't get a look at, but I remember that when I was little I ran away and was ambushed by another group of pirates that wanted to use me as blackmail against Whitebeard. They were about to grab me when, suddenly, giant hammers came flying from the sky and bashed them all in the head." I smiled at the memory, and then frowned when I remembered why I was out in the woods at the time. She continued. "Then I fainted, but came too a few minutes later and all I could see was a thick black cloak, then I passed out again until I woke back up in Whitebeards arms." Realization shone brightly in her eyes.

I looked around and then I got right up in her face and said, "I hope I don't have to save your sorry butt again." Then I back away and smiled when she saw that I repeated what I had said all those years ago. That 'mission' was when I realized what my job should be and told Whitebeard accordingly. She finally spoke again.

"Well, that was the second time I saw it and it still freaked me out."

I smiled and said, "Well we should probably get going."

"Yeah," She replied and picked up the backpack that was on the ground. This was the start of a brand new adventure. Who knew that before the month was out, we would both be fighting for our lives.

* * *

**Well, that's the second chapter. I hope you like it and don't be afraid to leave a review! We appreciate the comments! - Fenrir**

**Okay, let me be the first to say… Awesome chapter, Fenrir! Fafnir and Artemis' adventure is about to begin, so stick around folks!, Possibility-Maker**


	5. Chapter 3 And Pigs Can Fly!

**Artemis' POV**

As we stepped outside into the night, I closed my eyes and took a breath of fresh air. When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I noticed was about three dozen marines surrounding us, all of them fully equipped with weapons and surrounding us in a U shape to block off any escape.

Their Captain stepped forward and smirked at us "Surrender now, Hot Shot Artemis and The Shade. We have you surrounded."

Instead of reacting to 'Captain Obvious', I raised my eyebrow at Fafnir and asked "The Shade?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Well what do you expect? When almost no one knows your name, and you become an awesome assassin, you get a cool nickname like mine. I could ask the same about you; Hot Shot Artemis?"

"Hey, what can I say? When you're good, you're good." I bragged.

"I wonder why they call you 'Hot Shot Artemis'...?"

"Stop having a conversation!" Captain Obvious snapped at us, "Do you understand what kind of situation you're in?! With just one command from me, I could have all of my subordinates fire at you!"

I rolled my eyes and said to Fafnir "Maybe I'll show you another time. I just don't feel like it, right now."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" Captain Obvious shouted at us with a vein popping out of his head, "With just one command, you'd be dead in less then a second!"

I snorted "I sort of doubt that. It's been a long day, so I'm not in the mood for this."

His face turned red with anger "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! FIRE AT THEM, MEN!"

Before they could do anything I shouted "Wind element: Fly!"

The marines stared in amazement as Fafnir and I shot up into the sky.

"What are you doing?!" Captain Obvious shouted at them, "She's a devil fruit user! Shoot them down!"

They got over their surprise and quickly started firing at us, but we were already far away from their line of fire.

As we flew through the sky, I noticed Fafnir start to freak out.

"What the heck?! We're flying!" He screamed over the wind hitting our faces as he looked all around him, as if not believing that this was happening. "Am I dreaming? How is this possible?!" He demanded from me.

"Simple," I told him, "Since my devil fruit allows me to control the wind element, flying is one of the more basic things that I can do."

He calmed down "Okay, that makes more sense. So where are we going?"

"Marine HQ." I calmly said.

"Oh, marine HQ, okay…"

…

"WHAAAAAAT?!" He screamed, "Marine HQ?! Why would you want to go there?!"

"To get information."

"On what?!"

"The war between the marines and the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Listen, I know how you feel, but do we really have to go straight to marine HQ to get information? Can't we just watch the news, you know, the normal way! So we don't have to break into a freaking castle like building where the top dogs of the marines are?!" He waved his arms around to emphasize his point.

I shook my head "The news isn't always reliable. The World Government could just bribe people to give everyone the wrong story. You're curious too, aren't you? Haven't you been wondering what really happened during that war? How the Old Man died?" I took his silence as a yes and continued "If I'm going to get my information, I want it to be the truth. Besides…"

"Besides, what?" He asked cautiously.

I gave him a devilish grin "I like a challenge."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Don't forget to review to let us know what you think!, Possibility-Maker**

**Nice job! Hmmmmmmmmm…We'll see what happens next! - Fenrir **


	6. Chapter 4 A Rage Awakened

**Sorry for getting this out so late! Leave a comment if you please and let me know if you have any questions! - Fenrir**

* * *

**Fafnir's POV**

"You have a death wish," I said shaking my head.

"Pfft." was all she said.

We flew for a few hours and then we set down on an island to rest.

"Don't worry about me," Artemis said, bending over, "I'll be fine as soon as the world stops spinning."

"I'll go hunting." I said. She raised her hand in accent but I didn't see it as I walked off without waiting for an answer. After awhile I managed to find a deer and brought it down. As I was cleaning it, I heard several guns cock if front of me. I looked up and was greeted by a dozen barrels that wanted to take a trip down my throat. I recognized the leader of the group. My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as I regarded Captain Obvious. The men in front of me tried to say 'Hi' with the butts of their rifles but I pushed them out of the way and they fell on each other like dominoes, which would have been funny if not for the circumstances.

"Oh, it's you." I said in a bored voice and proceeded to pack up the meat I had carved, ignoring Captain Obvious.

His face turned beet red as he yelled, "DON'T IGNORE ME! I have over 100 men at my disposal! Quake in fear!"

"Fafnir!" I heard above me and I looked up to see Artemis landing beside me. "More...coming…"She managed to say before she collapsed, I managed to catch her. She was covered in blood. I was setting her on the ground when I felt the rumble of many men behind me. I looked around and saw over six score men surrounding us from behind.

"Manifest: Metal Dome." I spoke over her and she was immediately a iron dome came into place around her, protecting her. Now Colonel Obvious decided to talk some more.

"Surrender! You are surrounded and you will die if you don't!"

I laughed. "You really think that all these men will save you from me?" I laughed again, but there was no mirth in my laughter. "Do you know why I am called The Shade?" I asked with a hard edge in my voice, barely containing my anger.

"No…" He said, oblivious to the way I was talking.

I ran up to him and got right in his face, "I am the second most wanted man in the world. I have assassinated three governors, five vice admirals, and I have defeated over 500 men in less than 10 minutes! And you dare come here demanding things from me. You will see the true reason why I am called the 'Demon of Whitebeard's Crew'!"

**"MANIFEST: DIABLO ARMADURA!"**

**Artemis's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. All I could see was red flames all around me, crackling and popping. All of a sudden an ear-splitting roar blasted through the air. I heard a malicious voice call out,

"Ha, you and your men are cowards and fight like such."

I looked around and saw about five men huddled on the ground, terror in their eyes.

"Leave!" the voice said and the men got up and ran as if their lives depended on it. I suppose they did. Then I felt the arms of darkness closing in, and I embraced their comforting grip.

Time Skip

I woke feeling really stiff. I groaned and tried to sit up. That's when I realized I hurt. A lot. Then I remembered why. I looked around, fear filling me, but all I saw was Fafnir feeding a stoking a fire not five feet from me. He seemed to notice my frantic searching and called out,

"Look! The dead on wakes!" He had a half smirk on his face. "If you're wondering about the marines, they're gone and you've been out several hours." I pondered this, trying to remember what happened. It came back in bits and pieces, like being surrounded and a giant standing over me, but most of all was the red flames, they filled my mind. I couldn't get them out of my head. I didn't know why. I shivered despite the warmth of the fire. As I stared into the flames, the night progressed. Fafnir left every once in a while but came back shortly after. he didn't talk much, which left me to my thoughts. He seemed to keep to himself. I tried to piece together the mystery that was The Shade named Fafnir. He put some wood on the fire then laid down to rest.

**Fafnir's POV**

I awoke feeling as tired as I was when I fell asleep, my dreams not giving me much rest. I stood and shook off the sleepiness that still clung to me. I followed my usual morning routine and started the fire up again. Then I went out into the woods a ways to do my morning exercise. I tried to think of what in the world my next mission was, but for the life of me I couldn't remember. I finished my workout and headed back to the camp. When I got there I walked over to the fire and put a pot of coffee on. Then I walked over to my pack and while I fiddled with, I heard this enormous yawn and a sleepy voice call out,

"Uhh, why does everything hurt, and why am I laying on the floor in the middle of the jungle?" She sat up at the exact moment I turned around. Our eyes locked and after a second it registered in my brain; Whitebeard was dead. I sank to my knees in shock, soon after I heard a high pitched scream that hurt my ears, but it seemed almost far away. Then I remembered why there was a girl in my camp. This girl and I were on our way to Marineford to find some answers. Suddenly something black flew out of nowhere and bashed me over the head and knocked me over. I jumped up quickly, twitching with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I roared at her.

This seemed to bring her back to reality. She stopped screaming and seemed to calm down.

"Fafnir, why are you bleeding?" I touched my forehead and my fingers came back with blood.

"Because you threw a pan at my head you moron!" I roared again.

"Oh," was all she said and looked at the floor. I picked up a towel and wiped the blood off of my face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, a little more calm.

She looked up excitedly saying, "Yes!"

"Well, by the time you get ready, I'll have breakfast done, so get going!" I told her, "I wanna get done with this suicide mission as soon as possible." She smiled at the comment and got up.

We ate after she had gotten ready, then we packed up and left, without a single clue as to what was waiting for us when we got there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! - Fenrir**


End file.
